Return of a Lost Sister
by Pheonix88
Summary: What happens when after the great battle, the girls have finally began to live out there normal lives and began to start their families, Prue returns, but to their surprise so does an unlikely nemesis!


**Chapter 1**

It was finally a day of peace at the manor. The girls finally defeating a power, which had potential to be greater than theirs and more powerful. Piper was in the kitchen making dinner, Leo was at Magic School, Paige was living it up with Henry at their apartment, and Phoebe was with Cup at the penthouse. Today was Prue's birthday and every year since she died, they would have a big candlelit dinner in her honor. Piper was making something more like a feast. As she was getting ready to take the chicken out of the oven, she heard Chris crying upstairs:

"Mommies coming! Mommies coming!" Piper said running up the stairs and grabbing baby Chris out of the crib, "What's wrong? You hungry?"

Piper carried baby Chris back downstairs to the kitchen with her and sat him in his high chair. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle:

"Here you go little guy," Piper said handing Chris the bottle.

She finally pulled out the chicken and sat it on top of the stove to cool. She heard the door open and heard a few voices. She knew one voice as her father Victor and the others as Darryl and Sheila:

"Hey you guys, I'm in the kitchen," Piper said.

They all made their way into the kitchen to greet Piper and baby Chris:

"Hey Piper," Darryl said.

"Hey you," Piper said, "How was your vacation?"

"It was great," Darryl replied, "Hey there Chris."

Chris gave him a smile and then began to bounce around in his chair:

"Hey Piper," Sheila greeted.

"Oh hey Sheila, I almost didn't recognize you with the new do, I like it," Piper said giving Sheila a hug.

"Yeah thought it was time to try something new," Sheila replied.

"Well it works," Piper assured her.

"Hey there," Victor said coming over to give Piper a hug.

"Hey Dad," Piper replied giving him a hug.

"So where's Phoebe and Paige?" Darryl asked.

"I was getting ready to ask the same thing," Sheila replied.

"With their husbands," Piper replied.

"Hold on a second," Darryl said, "Paige got married? Phoebe too?"

"It's crazy how much you miss when you're gone for a year," Piper joked.

They all laughed and got caught up. Then the door opened once again this time it was Leo and Wyatt:

"Piper we're home," Leo called out.

"We're in the dining room," Piper called back.

"We're…" Leo said to himself as he and Wyatt walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Leo!" Darryl said, standing up to greet his friend.

"Darryl," Leo said with a excited look on his face, "When did you…"

"We just got in no one knows we're here except the obvious," Darryl replied.

"Is that Sheila?" Leo asked.

"Of course who else would it be?" Darryl replied.

"She looks different, hey Sheila," Leo said.

"Hey Leo," Sheila said before continuing her conversation with Piper.

"Hey there Wyatt," Darryl said.

"Hi," Wyatt said in his most adorable little two year old voice.

"He's talking now?" Darryl asked.

"Yeah," Leo replied.

"There's my boy!" Victor said coming out from the kitchen.

"Grandpa!" Wyatt yelled running toddler like into his grandfather's arms.

Piper looked on and just felt at peace. She felt like nothing could go wrong, after Billy killed Christy things have just been so normal, the triad dead and gone it seemed like nothing could turn against her best wishes for the normal life she now possessed. She looked to the door and saw Billy walk in:

"Hey Billy," Piper said.

"Hey Piper," Billy replied, "Hello Mr. Bennett, Darryl, Sheila, Leo."

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"They're on their way in with the baby," Billy replied.

"Baby?" Darryl and Sheila said at the same time.

"I told you that you missed a lot," Piper reminded him.

Just then Phoebe walked in with Cup, baby at arms:

"Hey everybody," Phoebe said, "Oh my gosh Darryl, Darryl is that you."

"Yeah it's me Phoeb's," Darryl replied.

Phoebe handed the baby to Piper and gave Darryl a big hug:

"Sheila!" Phoebe said, "Look at you!"

"You like it?" Sheila asked.

"Like it I love it," Phoebe replied.

Then Paige and Henry walked in, Paige holding her pregnant stomach and Henry holding her arm:

"Piper!" Paige called.

"Dining room!" Piper replied.

Of course it was the same reaction. Everyone so happy to see everybody. It was like a family reunion:

"You know I wish Prue could be here for this," Piper said.

"Me too," Phoebe replied rocking her beautiful baby girl in her arms.

They all sat silent for a while without anything to say:

"Well who's ready to eat?" Piper said.

Everyone getting into their own conversations again, just as Piper was heading to the kitchen she saw white orbs falling from the ceiling of the hall. Just as the orbs formed into two bodies:

"Hello my darlings," Grams greeted.

"Grams?" Piper asked.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Well if I'm not welcomed to visit please let me know?" Grams joked.

"You know what we meant," Piper replied.

"Well I could hardly resist the celebration of my grand daughter's birthday could I," Grams replied.

"Well don't cry for me neither," their mother Patty, joked.

"Mom!" Piper asked.

"In the flesh…more or less," Patty replied.

"Wow this is great the whole families here to celebrate with us," Paige said excited.

"Not everyone," Piper said.

"Yes everyone," a voice said coming down the stairs.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
